


Slip

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Just relax.





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://envinyatar15.livejournal.com/profile)[**envinyatar15**](http://envinyatar15.livejournal.com/) who requested this threesome in my poll. Hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

“Just relax.”

Hermione heard the words whispered against her neck before teeth scraped along the curve of her flesh. She heard the rustle of fabric as her robe was pushed down her shoulders and fell to the floor. The slip she had been wearing beneath it was skimpy and a little too tight, clinging to her breasts and falling to mid-thigh. Her cheeks flushed when she felt four hands move over her body, caressing her through the thin cotton of her slip.

How had she ended up here, caught between two muscular men who seemed intent on driving her insane with teasing touches and lazy licks? It had been a dull party, one she’d planned to leave after making an appearance to please her boss, and now she was rubbing back against Oliver while Kingsley kissed her with more passion than she thought she could feel.

Oliver moved his hands beneath her slip and squeezed her breasts. His palms were rough and he smelled like broom polish and spice. She didn’t know why he’d approached her at the party, but the attraction had been obvious from the first. A casual handshake had produced sparks, and he’d felt it, too. Kingsley was someone she’d wanted for awhile, but he never let her get too close. She still tried even though she knew that he was too old, too dangerous, too intense, and too perfect in so many ways.

Oliver hadn’t pulled back when Kingsley appeared at her side, not even when Kingsley had gripped her arm possessively and practically growled. Instead, she’d found herself caught between them, overwhelmed by the lust and emotion she felt, and now she was doing something she honestly didn’t know that she wouldn’t regret in the morning. Now wasn’t about thinking, though. It was about feeling, about being alive, about sex in its most carnal form.

Kingsley bit her bottom lip and ripped her slip down the middle. His gaze was intense when he pulled back and stared at her, silently giving her an opportunity to put a halt to what was about to happen. Oliver tugged on her nipple and bit her neck, which made her moan and reach for Kingsley. She wanted this, wanted them, and couldn’t run away from how she felt.

Oliver held her and rubbed his erection against her bum while Kingsley lifted her up and slowly thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around Kingsley’s hips and pushed down to take more. He was bigger than she’d expected, her body stretching to take him, and he squeezed her arse when he pulled her down and sunk completely inside her.

She heard Oliver groan against her shoulder and felt him rub his cock against her arse and Kingsley’s hand. She whimpered as she imagined Kingsley’s dark fingers wrapped around Oliver’s cock, and began to rock against Kingsley. Oliver kissed her, whispering filthy things against her lips about what they’d do to her and each other before the night was over. Kingsley began to fuck her harder, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss when Oliver pulled back. For once in her life, she didn’t think about what would happen in the morning or wonder about regrets or embarrassment or where things went from here.

Instead, she surrendered to the overwhelming desire and gave herself to them.


End file.
